¿Por qué hablamos?
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: Él y ella siempre han discutido... ¿podrá un sentimiento en común unirlos para siempre y acabar con sus diferencias?


**__**

**_"¿Por qué Hablamos?"_**

Tú me dices... 

_yo te digo..._

_y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana_

_yo me armo de adjetivos_

_tú conjugas el peor de mis pasados..._

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, listos para discutir como perros y gatos pendientes solo el uno del otro y ocupados para los demás.

- "¿Qué quieres?" – preguntó ella irritada y harta de la situación que era más que cotidiana.

- "Hablar contigo... ¿qué más?" – el sarcasmo podía palparse en todo su ser.

- "¿Hablar tú?... desde cuando eres tan inteligente como para mantener una conversación civilizada no basada en los insultos".

- "Estamos muy sensibles el día de hoy" – sonrió – "¿acaso sigues molesta porque tu amado Potter mantiene la más perfecta relación amorosa con tu mejor amiga?... ya ha pasado mucho desde eso ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de que lo superes?".

Ginny sonrió, hace mucho tiempo esa noticia pudo haberle causado más que una desilusión, pero ahora podía contemplar la realidad sin tristezas y compartir con Hermione la felicidad que solo puede darte aquella persona que amas, alegría que sin duda le brindaba Harry Potter a su amiga más querida.

- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – dudó el chico con el ceño fruncido, al notar la sonrisa de ella.

- "Tú lo eres..." – dijo simplemente, para poder empezar su marcha y desaparecer de aquel pasillo.

- "Espera..." – el rubio la tomó por la muñeca evitando que escapara – "aún no hemos terminado de hablar".

- "¡Suéltame!... ¡no me toques!" – exigió ella, zafándose bruscamente de su mano.

La pelirroja lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, era cierto que las peleas verbales entre ellos eran cotidianas, pero Malfoy nunca se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima... por lo que cuando sintió aquel contacto, Ginny se puso extremadamente nerviosa y quiso reincorporarse de inmediato.

- "En eso tienes razón.." – repuso Draco con malicia – ".. una persona como yo no puede rebajarse a tocar a alguien como tú".

- "Claro, lo que tu digas" – rodó los ojos, restándole importancia.

- "Eres muy orgullosa para venir de una familia como los Weasleys"

- "Y tú, quieres hacerte pasar por un santo cuando se te olvida que vienes de una familia de asesinos como los mortífagos".

Draco le lanzó una mirada fulminante, la menor de los Weasleys había pisado terreno peligroso al decir aquellas palabras.

- "Cuidado con lo que dices, niña" – le advirtió con tono peligroso.

Ginny estuvo a punto de responder a su amenaza, pero desistió y le brindó su mejor sonrisa logrando que el Slytherin parpadeara un par de veces desconcertado ante su abruto cambio de actitud.

- "Bueno, supongo que nuestra discusión diaria terminó... fue divertido ¡nos vemos! – alzó su mano en un amistoso saludo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Malfoy se quedó parado en su posición tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar.

Una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios, a la vez que empezaba su camino hacia su entrenamiento de Quidditch.

- "¿Ginny?... ¿Ginny?" – llamó la chica por enésima vez.

- "D-Disculpa, ¿qué decías?" – despertó abruptamente de su trance.

- "¿Qué te sucede?... has estado distraída todo el día" – Hermione se cruzó de brazos al mismo tiempo que la veía suspicaz.

- "Tengo algunas preocupaciones en las que no puedo dejar de pensar".

- "¿Problemas?" – pareció preocupada.

- "Sí. Pero pierde cuidado, son académicos y nada más" – sonrió.

- "Menos mal, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte ya sabes que el estudio es mi especialidad" – rió.

- "Lo sé Mione... pero puedo sola muchas gracias" – repuso de lo más amable mientras se levantaba de su silla – "iré a traer un libro que necesito".

La pelirroja se acercó al estante más cercano a su mesa de estudio empezando su búsqueda por el susodicho libro, la biblioteca se encontraba vacía casi en su totalidad y las dos Griffyndor trataban de enfocarse en su tarea de Historia de la Magia... pero Virginia tenía otras cosas en mente.

_- "Es extraño... ya no me he encontrado a Malfoy en todo el día" – _no pudo evitar pensar a la vez que pasaba sus delicados dedos sobre los libros, aunque sin reparar en ellos – _"hoy compartíamos una clase a la que no se presentó.."._

- "¿Encontraste el libro, Ginny?" – Hermione preguntó desde su lugar en la mesa.

- "S-Sí" – replicó un poco distraída, tomando el primer libro que se le cruzó en el camino – "oye Hermione, la clase de pociones estuvo muy tranquila hoy ¿no te parece?" – Ginny opinó al tiempo que retomaba su lugar.

- "Por supuesto, claro está que sin Malfoy, Snape no encuentra muy divertido castigarnos" – respondió con una sonrisa – "y por otro lado, seguramente estaremos disfrutando de la ausencia de ese Slytherin por algún tiempo".

- "¿Qué quieres decir?".

- "Harry me comentó que Malfoy sufrió un accidente durante su entrenamiento de Quidditch esta mañana" – replicó – "lo llevaron a la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey sugirió que se quedara un par de días en cama..".

- "¿Son graves sus heridas?".

- "No lo sé" – la hermosa joven se encogió de hombros – "a lo mejor no es nada de cuidado y solo necesite descansar".

- "Hola.." – un sonriente Harry acompañado de un amigable pelirrojo, saludaba a las dos muchachas.

- "¡Harry!" – los ojos de la castaña brillaron con emoción ante la presencia de su novio – "¿qué no tenías entrenamiento de Quidditch?".

- "Hubo un pequeño inconveniente así que tuvimos que cancelar la práctica... y a Ron le pareció buena idea venir a interrumpir sus estudios" – repuso con una sonrisa divertida.

- "¿Mi idea?" – se indignó el Griffyndor – "eras tú el que quería ver a Hermione a toda costa, mira que ni siquiera me dejaste pasar por Luna además de...".

A Ginny se le hacía difícil contener la risa, su hermano había empezado con uno de sus acostumbrados discursos de fingida indignación sin siquiera notar que ni Harry ni Hermione reparaban en su palabrería, pues los dos enamorados se encontraban demasiado ocupados pendientes uno del otro y lanzándose miradas furtivas.

_Y te apunto donde duele_

_y te acuerdo el peor de tus pecados_

_tu reviras la ofensiva_

_y disparas donde sabes que hace daño..._

No había inteligencia humana que pudiera explicar la razón por la cual Ginny Weasley se encontraba en aquel lugar, hace un par de minutos que se había despedido de su hermano, del mejor amigo de éste y de Hermione, para después ir a parar justo a las puertas de la enfermería.

Era cierto que no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel herido Malfoy, pero es que todas las personas se preocupan siquiera un poquito por aquellos conocidos suyos que sufren accidentes ¿verdad?... aun y si éstos les desagradaran de sobremanera, de igual forma son seres humanos y nadie se merece sufrir un percance grave.

Bueno, para esas alturas ya estaba pensando que se había vuelto una idiota por hilar tantas estúpidas excusas.

Justo en el instante en que se planeaba la idea de regresar a su sala común, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió revelando la presencia de Madame Pomfrey en la entrada.

- "¡Ginny querida!" – exclamó la enfermera – "has llegado como caída del cielo, la profesora McGonagall a pedido urgentemente hablar conmigo y me sentía un poco inquieta por dejar solo al pequeño Malfoy en condiciones tan delicadas ¿podrías cuidar de que esté bien, mientras yo regreso?".

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder cuando musitó un veloz _"gracias"_ dejándola sola en el pasillo.

- "Demonios" – se dijo a si misma sin poder evitar el florecimiento de su nerviosismo al pasar el umbral de la entrada – "buenas tardes..".

El Slytherin miraba a ningún punto en especial, a pesar de tener poco tiempo de estar en aquella cama ya se había artado de la inactividad en su persona.

Todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente cuando escuchó una femenina voz surcando el aire.

- "Buenas tardes.." – el rubio oyó decir.

- "¿Tú?" – Draco se dejó ver asombrado por un par de segundos – "¿qué haces aquí?" – su tono pesado había vuelto a su voz.

- "Madame Pomfrey me pidió de favor que me quedara al pendiente de ti mientras regresa".

- "¿Y por qué tú?... hubiera sido mejor quedarme solo que mal acompañado".

- "Tampoco estoy aquí por que me guste" – la pelirroja también empezaba a enfadarse – "tuve la mala suerte de ser descubierta por Madame Pomfrey justo cuando ella necesitaba un favor".

- "¿Descubierta?.. ¿acaso te paseabas por la enfermería cuando te encontró?".

- "S-Sí, fue algo parecido" – contestó nerviosa, recordando que inconscientemente había ido a parar a aquel lugar.

Un súbito e incómodo silencio cayó sobre la habitación y a Ginny no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama de Draco.

El chico de ojos grises trató de ignorar la presencia de la Weasley reincorporándose lentamente para alcanzar de la mesa que se encontraba a su costado, un jarrón con agua y servirse, pero sus heridas estaban todavía demasiado recientes por lo que en un brusco movimiento no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor.

- "Vaya que eres torpe" – le regañó Ginny, ayudándolo inmediatamente a mejorar su postura – "ves que todavía no estás en condiciones de levantarte y a ti parece no importarte".

- "Déjame en paz, no necesito ayuda y mucho menos la tuya".

- "¡Eres un malagradecido!".

- "!Yo no pedí que te quedaras!".

- "¡No tengo por que soportar tus altanerías!" – ella echaba chispas – "¡mejor me voy!".

- "¡Pues veté!".

- "¡Me estoy yendo!".

- "¡Adiós!".

- "¡Adiós!".

La Griffyndor empezó su marcha hacia la salida y cuando se encontró ante las puertas de su destino, se detuvo... escuchó de nuevo los quejidos de Draco – que de seguro había vuelto a su labor por tratar de alcanzar el jarrón con agua – dejó escapar un profundo suspiro antes de regresar sus pasos y colocarse otra vez al lado del joven.

El Slytherin se sorprendió al ver regresar a la chica que le ayudó a incorporarse por segunda vez, para después ofrecerle un vaso con el agua que tanto trataba de conseguir. El rubio bebió sin reparos para después disponerse a cuestionar a la chiquilla por su cambio de actitud.

- "Solo cállate ¿quieres?" – replicó ella anticipándose a su acción, y quedando los dos en silencio nuevamente.

_Y en el campo de batalla_

_quedan muertos los minutos que perdemos_

_tú me dices..._

_yo te digo..._

_y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana_

_está guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana..._

Que semana había sido aquella entre constantes visitas a la enfermería y cotidianas carreras a las aulas de clases para no llegar tarde a las mismas.

Y es que Madame Pomfrey había quedado tan encantada al encontrar en total paz y armonía a aquellos jóvenes que había dejado solos, que no pudo resistir la tentación de pedirle a Ginny que fuera su mano derecha durante el tiempo que McGonagall necesitara de sus servicios, pues según sus palabras todo el personal de Hogwarts tendría últimamente algún par de reuniones relámpago para tratar asuntos de suma importancia... y es por eso que la enfermera necesitaba a alguien que pudiera echarle un ojo a los enfermos y sobre todo a aquel Malfoy – al que todos conocían como una personas de carácter muy difícil – por lo que a Virginia no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la propuesta.

La hermosa pelirroja corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ya iba bastante retrasada para su trabajo como voluntaria en la enfermería. Era extraño la forma en que trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible entre los enfermos, tomando en cuenta que no había nadie internado a parte de Malfoy y Neville que se había torcido un tobillo y que precisamente era dado de alta esa misma tarde.

La interacción con el Slytherin había sido mucha durante la semana, y aunque era verdad que sus peleas se daban de vez en cuando, también era cierto que los tratos hostiles habían pasado a convertirse en intercambio de palabras civilizadas y sin una pizca de desdén. Ciertamente Virginia había logrado llevarse bien de alguna manera con el rubio, pero nada tenía que ver ese lado de sensibilidad que la pelirroja descubrió en su peor enemigo, no no no... su motivación para acercarse a él era nada más esa fuerza interior por ayudar a los más necesitados, es todo, no había nada más... o al menos eso querría creer ella.

Draco rodaba los ojos de un lado a otro en un intento por observar el interesantísimo techo... ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba de retraso?.. ¿dos minutos?... ¿y desde cuando contaba como loco el tiempo que la Weasley se retrasaba en llegar a la enfermería?... no podía negar que los cuidados de ella habían sido trascendentales para lo avanzada que iba su recuperación, debe de ser una cualidad innata en ella eso de curar personas, pues recordaba que en una ocasión la chica le comentó que deseaba ser una medimaga y no es que prestara atención a todo lo que decía, no no no... simplemente recordaba habérselo escuchado en una ocasión.

- "¡Al fin llegué!" – el rubio escuchó la voz de ella del otro lado de la puerta, sintiéndose de pronto aliviado y ansioso.

- "Ginny.." – Draco escuchó otra voz que llamaba a la joven.

- "Oh, hola Dean" – la Griffyndor sonrió a su compañero de casa.

- "Hola... ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?.. aunque no quisiera retrasar tu trabajo de voluntaria en la enfermería".

_- "Pues entonces no la detengas más cretino" – _la mente de Draco blasfemaba.

- "No te preocupes, estoy bien de tiempo".

- "Bueno, pues verás.. ¿cómo va tu tarea de ayudar a los heridos?.. ¿el terco de Malfoy te a dado problemas?" – preguntó para aligerar un poco la conversación.

- "No muchos.." – ella volvió a sonreír.

- "¿Sabes algo del nuevo local que abrieron cerca de "_Las tres escobas"_?" – interrogó de nuevo.

- "Sí, es todo un acontecimiento todo el mundo habla de eso.. al parecer es una heladería".

- "Harry me comentaba el otro día que había llevado a Hermione al nuevo establecimiento.." – continuó el chico – "me aseguró que los helados son deliciosos".

- "Hermione también me comentó algo al respecto, dice que son excelentes".

- "¿Y no te gustaría probarlos?" -   repuso con ojos brillantes.

- "¡¡Me encantaría probarlos!!".

- "¿Entonces por que no me acompañas éste fin de semana a Hogsmeade?" – la invitó con una sonrisa.

_- "¡¿Pero qué diablos?!.. ¿acaso la está invitando a salir?" – _la mente del Slytherin trabajaba a toda marcha – _"pero es imposible que ella acepte.."._

- "Claro, ¿por qué no?" – Ginny repuso tranquila – "iré contigo" – terminó sonriente.

- "¡Genial!.. ¡nos vemos luego entonces!" – Dean Thomas se echó a correr no sin antes despedirse de su interlocutora.

Virginia ingresó en la enfermería con una sonrisa, observó la cama de Neville percatándose de que el muchacho ya no estaba.

- "Me alegro que Neville ya se encuentre mejor" – dijo para ella misma – "¿cómo te sientes Malfoy?" – la pelirroja posó está vez toda su atención en él.

- "Mejor.. hasta que llegaste" – frunció el ceño.

Ginny alzó una ceja ¿qué estaba pasando?... es verdad que ellos aun peleaban pero ¿tan pronto?.. no había siquiera pasado un minuto de estar en su presencia, regularmente tardaba un poco más en atacarla.

- "¿Te sucede algo?" – no pudo evitar preguntar.

- "¿Qué puede sucederme?" – el pareció mas enfadado – "me parece que es a ti a la que le suceden las cosas, has de estar muy contenta por salir con Thomas" – agregó sarcástico.

- "¿Escuchaste mi conversación?" – ella se contrarió.

- "Tengo oídos ¿sabes?... además si quieres que nadie te moleste, hubieras llevado a tu amigo aun lugar más privado, o en todo caso a un lugar lleno de ruido para que no pueda escucharlos".

- "Eres imposible" – murmuró levemente irritada.

- "¿Y tú qué eres?... ¿pura dulzura?" – soltó desdeñoso. 

_¿Por qué hablamos?_

_y nos damos ese tiempo en darnos besos_

_en pintarnos con las manos las caricias que querremos_

_y que no nos damos porque siempre hablamos_

_de lo tuyo y de lo mío_

_del pasado y los culpables_

_mientras muere otro minuto_

_¿por qué hablamos?..._

- "¿Entonces que?.. ¿me acompañas?".

- "Por supuesto Draco, aunque aun no comprendo esa desesperación tuya por conocer la nueva heladería en Hogsmeade" – Blaise Zabini estaba intrigado.

- "Ya te lo dije, quiero salir de Hogwarts para variar y un pequeño helado no estaría mal para completar mi día".

El moreno se encogió de hombros sin preguntar más.

El rubio totalmente recuperado de sus herida, estaba decidido a seguir el mismo camino que la pelirroja y aunque no estaba muy seguro del porque, era evidente para su sentido común que no dejaría a la Weasley sola a merced del cretino de Dean Thomas.

Precisamente Ginny se encontraba bajando las escaleras para encontrarse con su acompañante del día, la chica venía reflexionando acerca de la proposición de Dean, que en su momento la consideró inofensiva y no la catalogaba como nada más que una salida amistosa. Pero la reacción de Draco había hecho que su mente maquinara cosas que a lo mejor no eran, el Slytherin se había puesto bastante irritado ese día ¿habrá sido por eso?... no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues justo en ese instante, un sonriente Dean la saludaba desde lejos a la vez que se acercaba más a su persona.

- "Hola, Ginny".

- "Hola, Dean" – sonrió.

- "Espero que estés lista para probar esos helados" – bromeó él de buena gana.

- "Más que lista".

- "Mira, ahí están Harry y Hermione" – el muchacho apuntaba en dirección a la salida – "y a su lado esta tú hermano y Luna".

Ginny observó a las jóvenes parejas tomados de la mano y listos para salir.

- "¡Ginny!" – la castaña acompañante de Harry, se percató de la presencia de su amiga y ya le agitaba la mano desde su posición.

La pelirroja devolvió gustosa el saludo cuando empezó el camino fuera de Hogwarts al lado de su acompañante.

La ola de estudiantes se paseaba por Hogsmeade disfrutando del clima y de la agradable compañía con la que contaban algunos.

Virginia en particular, disfrutaba a mas no poder de su delicioso helado ya era su segunda ronda y parecía no querer parar.

- "¡Están deliciosos!" – repuso feliz.

- "Sabía que te gustarían" – Dean la observaba divertido.

Unas mesas más allá se podía encontrar a un no muy divertido Draco Malfoy, que no había despegado la vista de la pareja desde que llegaron al lugar. El muchacho no perdía detalle de la chica que se veía realmente linda ataviada con ropa de civil, su belleza no combinaba para nada con la estúpida cara de Dean.. eso era algo de lo que el rubio estaba seguro.

- "Maldición.." – murmuraba por enésima vez en el día – "¿por qué demonios sonríe tanto?.. ni que el tipo fuera tan divertido".

- "Aquí tienes.." – Blaise ofrecía una pequeña copa con una bola de nieve flotando sobre ella – "ya quita esa cara, me pones de mal humor a mí también".

Draco frunció el ceño con una molestia sobrehumana, y en eso no tenían que ver nada las palabras de Zabini sino más bien era la acción que en esos momentos Dean Thomas estaba tratando de llevar a cabo. Con un sutil y decidido movimiento, el Griffyndor había deslizado su mano hasta tomar la de su acompañante y haciendo delicados movimientos sobre su palma, simulaba jugar con la mano de la muchacha.

El rubio se levantó de golpe y fijo inmediatamente su mirada en su mejor amigo – "Necesito que me ayudes" – más que una petición pareció una orden.

Ginny observaba con ojos brillantes los estantes de libros que se encontraban frente a si, después de degustar del delicioso helado, ella y Dean paseaban por los locales de Hogsmeade hasta parar en una librería a la que la chica quiso entrara a toda costa para revisar si habían llegado nuevas adquisiciones.

- "Veo que Hermione te a contagiado su pasión por los libros" – reía el muchacho divertido.

- "Hay algunos escritos muy buenos ¿sabes?" – repuso pasando sus dedos sobre las pastas – "voy a aquel estante" – señaló el pasillo más escondido del local – "ahí están los libros que más me gustan" – se alejó con una sonrisa.

El Griffyndor se disponía a seguirla, cuando una figura se interpuso en su camino.

- "Hermione se morirá cuando le cuente que la nueva edición de "Mundo Mágico" ya está en venta" – Ginny hojeaba el libro con interés hasta que un leve crujido interrumpió su lectura – "¿Malfoy?" – se sorprendió al levantar la vista y encontrarse con el chico.

- "¿No crees que un libro un poco caro para tu estatus económico?" – bufó desdeñoso como siempre.

- "Déjame en paz" – ella trató de retomar su atención en el libro.

- "Aunque puedes pedirle a tu nuevo novio que te lo compre" – continuó sin importarle que la joven ya no le veía – "supongo que un sujeto como ése es justo tu tipo".

- "¿Qué?".

- "Se ven tan bien juntos, ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja".

- "¡Dean y yo no..!" – se detuvo abruptamente – "en todo caso, nada tiene que importarte mi vida privada" – devolvió el libro de donde lo tomó dispuesta a marcharse – "mejor me voy...".

- "¡¿Tienes mucha prisa por regresar con ese imbécil verdad?!" – replicó irritado y empujando a la asombrada Griffyndor contra un estante, tomándola de los hombros para evitar que escapara mientras continuaba furioso – "¡¿es ése el motivo de tu prisa?! ¡¿ir a su lado?!... ¡¡¡¿o es quizá por las dulzuras que él te ofrece por lo que no puedes esperar?!!!".

- "¡No sé de que estás hablando!" – dijo espantada, temblando ante su contacto.

- "Lo sabes muy bien ¡maldición!" – el sólo tocar los hombros de la muchacha le hacía reaccionar de modo inesperado – "odio sentirme así... ¿lo sabes?" – masculló en voz baja sintiendo la mirada de la chica fija en su rostro – "¡odio lo que me estás haciendo!!".

- "Pero... ¿yo que hago?" – balbuceó ella.

No recibió respuesta pues repentinamente unos labios urgentes aprisionaron su boca y sus murmullos de asombro fueron silenciados mientras se sentía de repente aturdida y confusa, el piso le faltaba y no podía pensar sintiendo aquellos brazos que la aprisionaban, como si no quisieran dejarla escapar.

Por su parte Draco tenía el corazón latiéndole a martillazos... estaba obrando por un impulso incontenible y sabía que se arrepentiría después pero en aquel momento no le importó.

¿Cuánto tiempo permaneció besándola?.

No tenía idea. Y mucho menos la tuvo cuando súbitamente sintió a la pelirroja responder a su impulso, ella movía gentilmente sus labios contra los de él sin siquiera pensar. Las cosquillas producidas por el beso se movían como choques eléctricos por el cuerpo de los dos haciendo imposible describir el sentimiento que los embargaba en ese momento.

El la besó profundamente olvidando todo su sentido común en ello, hasta que los dos se separaron por falta de aire devolviéndose abruptamente a la realidad.

- "Yo..." – el Slytherin estaba tan desconcertado que le era difícil articular palabra.

La mirada de Ginny se mostraba aturdida y confusa pero Draco no sabía que decirle, ¿cómo explicar lo que el mismo ni siquiera llegaba a entender?.... ¿cómo podía haber tenido semejante... reacción?.

- "Mira yo... ¡maldición!" – no pudo explicar nada desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudo de la vista de Virginia.

- "Oh sí... entiendo" – Blaise se hallaba enfrascado en una conversación con Dean Thomas, hasta que Malfoy apareció para arrastrarlo fuera del local – "nos vemos Dean ¡muchas gracias!" – apenas le dio tiempo para despedirse con la abrupta aparición de Draco.

_Ya te dije que no es cierto_

_ya dijiste que tu no eres lo que digo_

_nadie cree, nadie acepta_

_cada quien defiende su utopía..._

- "¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!".

- "La besé".

- "Voy a tener que repetir eso... ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!".

- "¡La besé!!".

- "Tal vez no estoy escuchando bien... ¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!".

- "¡LA BESÉ, MALDITA SEA!!".

Zabini lo observaba en shock – "No puedo creerlo...".

- "¡Pues créelo!".

- "Draco... mira, yo sé que tu eres un chico grande y como tal tienes instintos carnales que te llevan a realizar ciertas... acciones, pero la verdad es que no necesitamos de esas ciertas... acciones en nuestro último año en Hogwarts".

- "¿Instintos carnales?".

Blaise no reparó en su pregunta – "Todavía no puedo creerlo. Tú la ODIAS.. ¿por qué diablos la besaste?".

- "¡No lo sé! ¿de acuerdo?... en verdad no lo sé" – el rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello – "yo solo... no lo sé, supongo que... yo".

- "¿Estas enamorado de ella?".

- "¡¿Qué?!" – ahora era el turno de Draco para quedar de piedra – "¿de donde sacas eso?".

- "Pues desde hace mucho que no le quitas la mirada de encima, después de alguna de sus típicas discusiones sonríes sin razón aparente pero tu rostro refleja una gran paz y hasta me atrevería decir que esa chica te transmite cierta calidez... es difícil de explicar" – le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva – "sin contar el hecho de que sueles ponerte como loco cuando algún chico se le acerca".

El de ojos grises quedó asombrado con las observaciones del moreno, nunca pensó que su amigo fuera tan perceptivo.

- "T-Te equivocas" – trató de contradecir – "en todo caso, si es que siento algo por ella no podría ser nada más que atracción física... nada más, al fin y al cabo no puedo negar que es hermosa" – dijo casi sin respirar – "es todo... eso es todo, pura y neta tracción física.... ¿qué otra cosa más puede ser?".

- "No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo averigües antes que termines perdiendo la razón".

- "Sí. Tengo que quitarme esas estúpidas ideas de la cabeza" – dijo reflexivo – "ella es una mocosa, es demasiado dulce, demasiado frágil, absolutamente opuesta a mi carácter además de salir con un imbécil... no puede haber nada entre nosotros ¿te quedó claro?".

Zabini asintió.

- "Para mí esta perfectamente claro. Lo único que me tiene algo confuso es el hecho que tratas de exponer todas esas razones absolutamente lógicas y sensatas, como si convenciéndome a mí lograras convencerte a ti mismo...".

Draco parecía haberse puesto más tenso con sus palabras... pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba en esos momentos era saber como se encontraba la Griffyndor ¿estaría tan confundida como él?.

Ginny Weasley no podía estar más confundida, el solo recuerdo de aquel besó hacía latir su corazón de manera desenfrenada sin contar que había estado quebrándose la cabeza tratando de explicar el porque de la reacción de Malfoy, y aún más grave el porque de la reacción de ella.

- "Debo estar en la dimensión desconocida" – se dijo así misma sintiéndose derrotada – "¿qué me está pasando?" – volvía a dudar mientras observaba el vacío de su sala común.

La joven empezó a juguetear nuevamente con sus dedos, recapitulaba sus reflexiones del día y todos sus pensamientos volvían a caer en la misma persona: Draco Malfoy, ¿qué tenía ese chico?... lo veía prácticamente todos los días y no podía negar que era apuesto y que en más de una ocasión su interés se vio clavado en él, pero siempre se la pasaba molestándola además de ser uno de los peores enemigos de su hermano.

Tenía que desechar sus absurdas teorías a como diera lugar, tenía que sacarse de la cabeza al rubio, tenía que recobrar su sentido común y pisar la realidad, tenía que... tomar un poco de aire fresco.

- "Necesito salir de aquí" – se incorporó con un rápido movimiento desapareciendo de la sala común.

_Y el fantasma de la duda_

_se abre paso en la frontera del futuro_

_y el presente moribundo_

_se consuela con lo poco que nos queda..._

Caminaba por los jardines del castillo que en ese momento se encontraban desolados, las palabras de su mejor amigo daban vueltas una y otra vez por su cabeza ¿acaso sería posible lo que su corazón le decía a gritos?... ¿él sentía algo por esa Weasley?, lo reflexionó un momento y de pronto la idea no sonaba tan descabellada, cerró sus ojos y la bella joven se materializó en un pensamiento... sin poderlo evitar una gran sonrisa surcó sus labios al imaginársela ahí, sonriendo angelical y solo para él.

Abrió los ojos como quien despierta de un sueño, sus reflejos grises ahora mostraban claridad y entonces lo supo... súbitamente todo tenía sentido, absolutamente todo. Y sin ponerse de acuerdo con la casualidad, la dueña de sus pensamientos se hallaba caminando a unos cuantos metros de él... parecía absorta, quizá pensando en lo mismo que él.

- "Hola" – una profunda voz había saludado al lado de la muchacha, haciéndola reaccionar.

- "H-Hola" – respondió nerviosa tratando de ignorar los latidos de su corazón – "bueno... yo... ¿qué haces aquí?" – no estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

- "Estoy dando un paseo... igual que tú" – trató de no sonar estúpido – "mira yo... quiero hablarte de lo que pasó en Hogsmeade, se que no debí hacerlo..".

- "Imagino lo arrepentido que debes sentirte por haber besado a una Weasley" – ella cortó su explicación sintiéndose mal de pronto.

- "No es lo que crees".

- "Espero que no lo sea, y tan solo te pido que esto no sea una nueva forma de humillarme porque sería muy cruel" – en sus ojos brillaba algo que bien podrían ser lágrimas – "no juegues conmigo.." – pidió ahogadamente. 

- "¡No escucha!..." – Draco no sabía como pedir una disculpa, después de todo fue criado para ser una persona orgullosa y  difícil de doblegar – "he estado a punto de volverme loco esta tarde, no sabía lo que me pasaba y aunque ahora si lo sé me estoy comportando como un imbécil..." – observó el rostro de Ginny contrariado por sus palabras – "¿por qué demonios esto es tan complicado?".

Las palabras ya no salían de su boca la sangre que bombeaba su corazón parecía haberse terminado, la pelirroja parecía perdida en sus orbitas grises y la desesperación por aprisionarla entre sus brazos se presentaba con fuerza venciendo a su voluntad.

Virginia se sintió atrapada y sin salida, inconscientemente se había acercado al cuerpo del Slytherin como si fuera un imán... sin importarle nada y dejándose llevar por la súbita felicidad que en ese momento sentía su corazón, se empinó con delicadez para besarlo con suavidad.

_Y te quiero..._

_y me quieres..._

_pero somos más idiotas que sensatos_

_y aparece otro día y nos van quedando llagas incurables_

_de esta maldita enfermedad de hablar de más..._

No se habían encontrado después de aquel último beso, al separarse en aquel momento los dos parecieron pensar que la huída sería la mejor alternativa por ahora... así que sin pensarlo demasiado tomaron diferentes caminos evitándose durante todo un día.

- "Eres un estúpido, Draco" – el rubio se decía así mismo en la solitaria biblioteca – "un día, tan solo un día sin verla y estas desesperado".

- "Eres una estúpida, Ginny" – Malfoy escuchó una voz extremadamente conocida acercándose a su dirección – "deja de pensarlo tanto o te estallará el cerebro.." – la pelirroja no pudo seguir reprendiéndose pues al doblar en uno de los estantes, encontró a quien menos esperaba.

Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre los dos estudiantes que se encontraron incapaces de hablar.

- "¿Cómo has estado?" – ella rompió el silencio.

- "Un poco confundido".

- "Ya somos dos".

- "Es decir... ayer tú me besaste y..." – dudó – "no quisiera tocar ese tema pero...".

- "¿Te avergüenzas no es así?... lo sabía" – Virginia suspiró resignada – "despreocúpate podemos olvidar todo esto... hagamos de caso que nunca sucedió":

- "¿Nunca sucedió?" – Draco frunció el ceño – "¿es que acaso has tenido problemas con tu amado Dean y por ello quieres olvidarlo?" – se empezaba a enfadar tan solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

- "Él no tiene nada que ver en esto, eres tú el que no quieres tocar el tema".

- "No tocar el tema no significa olvidarlo, tú pareces ser la que quiere deshacerse de mí cuanto antes" – los ánimos parecían calentarse entre los dos.

- "¡Pero tu eres el que se avergüenza de lo que pasó!" – ella también comenzaba a alzar la voz.

- "¡¿Y quién demonios te dijo que yo me avergüenzo de lo nuestro?!!".

Ginny se congeló – "¿Lo nuestro?" – repitió incrédula.

El apuesto joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras, pero aún así se armó de valor – "Tú y yo somos todo un caso pero no acabo de pensar en un plan para matar al cretino de Thomas como para permitir que te alejes de mí".

- "¿Realmente sientes algo por mí?" – lo observó con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos – "entre Dean y yo no hay nada, el es solo...".

- "Me niego a continuar con ese idiota como base de esta conversación" – se apresuró acercándose a ella – "es más, ni siquiera quiero una conversación en este momento".

La chica se dejó atrapar de nuevo por sus brazos mientras sus labios también aprisionaban su boca, toda la tensión acumulada en sus corazones parecía escapar en aquel momento liberándolos al fin.

_¿Por qué hablamos?_

_y nos damos ese tiempo en darnos besos_

_en pintarnos con las manos las caricias que querremos_

_y que no nos damos porque siempre hablamos_

_de lo tuyo y de lo mío_

_del pasado y los culpables_

_mientras muere otro minuto_

_¿por qué hablamos?..._

- "¿Es esto una nueva táctica para callarme?" – Ginny le preguntó divertida cuando el la dejo respirar un momento.

- "Cállate...".

Sus labios le impusieron un dulce silencio dejando claro que toda la confusión era tan solo polvo que el viento había llevado muy lejos para siempre.

_Mientras muere otro minuto..._

_¿por qué hablamos?..._

**Notas de la Autora: ¡¡**Hay Dios mío!!... faltó poco para que no subiera este fic, justo el día en que pensaba publicarlo me encontré con que acababan de subir un songfic con la misma canción, el mismo concepto – exceptuando que en ese escrito la pareja era Hermione/Ron – y aunque los fic no se parecen en nada, no pude evitar sentirme un poco inquieta... no quería que los lectores se llevaran una mala impresión de mí pensando cosas que no son. Pero finalmente una amiga me hizo entrar en razón y me animó a publicarlo ¡y aquí lo tienen!... ¿que les pareció?, ojalá y les haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^

Jejejeje si Azkaban lee esto, seguro que va a querer matarme por poner a Ginny y a Draco.. o peor aún por unir a Harry y Hermione (ella no soporta a esa pareja.. ¡pero a mí me encanta! ^^).

La canción es **"¿Por qué hablamos?" **un dueto entre Ricardo Arjona y Ednita Nazario, una canción no tan nueva pero me fascina y me pareció perfecta para Draco y Ginny ¿no creen?.

Esperaré ansiosa sus Reviews que ojalá y sean muchos XD o en todo caso me pueden escribir a saito113@hotmail.com  o también a  saito_san_1@yahoo.com.mx

¡Nos leemos pronto!

**Saito Ryuzaki ^^ **


End file.
